Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a stacked structure and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-26521 describes a wiring board having a stacked structure which is formed with multiple via conductors and their respective via-conductor lands. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-26521 are incorporated into the present application. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.